Pressures hurt
by Lana reloaded
Summary: i used the song "my idea of fun" from the swan princess. this is a musical like oneshot that shows how a woman and man really need eachother to survive societys' pressures on them... It's not just a one player game...


_**(Tip, to understand or know how the song goes. Listen to 'my idea of fun' from the soundtrack of the movie swan princess 1) (if you already know this song, then this story would be easier! ^^ hope you enjoy!) (NOTE ALSO THE WORD IN BOLD ARE THE LYRICS TO THE SONG!) (oh and yes i changed the lyrics (a little) but the words could still be sung like the original song) **_

_**(Inspired by swan princess one) **_

Once up mediaeval Acmetropolis times... two siblings ruled two different lands, and each sibling adopted a bunny and raised it as their own. Queen Zadavia adopted a young male bunny and named him Ace, and King Optimatis adopted a young doe and named her Lexi. Zadavia on the other hand also adopted four other young anthros; a Coyote she named Tech, Rev the roadrunner, Slam the Tasmanian devil and Duck the... Duck. Ace and Duck were the youngest of the four of them, but due to his obvious leadership skills, Zadavia decided that Ace would be prince.

Optimatis only could handle one Anthro, but he was very kind and caring to young Lexi who was even younger than Ace. The king decided she was going to be his young princess and future leader of his land... Until queen Zadavia visited him with a generous proposition, when both royalties realized their young Anthros were gifted with super powers.

The deal was that the young princess would join along with the prince and his friends to form a team of gifted guardians and protect both lands that would eventually join into one.

All they wanted was for the two bunnies to get along! Ace was meant to be the leader of future team and princess Lexi would be his right hand and second in command. But the idea of having a girl on the team was absurd and the five boy Anthros found it ridiculous! Princess Lexi also refused to take orders from that brat of a bunny! She's a princess for heavens' sake!

Regardless, the King and queen made them meet...

...every single year starting from when the prince turned 10!

Queen Zadavia pushed the stubborn 10 year old Ace towards the stubborn 9 year old Lexi and made him hold her hand and kiss it. The Grey bunny started to do so and with complete disgust and hesitation, as he prepared his stomach to kiss it; making the little peach bunny frown at him.

Ace:** "YUGH!" **(Wiped his tongue with his sleeve) _**I can't believe I'm stuck wit her all summer!**_(He thought miserably looking at the princess, who in turn returned the same face)**  
><strong>_**I'll bet she doesn't wrestle, kick or**__**box!**_

Lexi (suspiciously glared at him): _**He looks conceited**_

Ace _(sighed and looks away): __**What a total bummer! **_

(Queen Zadavia & King Optimatis pushed both resisting bunnies close together). Lexi & Ace: _**If I get lucky I'll get bunny pox!**_

Ace forced himself to fake a smile and politely bow: **"So happy you could come"**

Lexi forced herself to fake a smile back and politely curtsey: **"So happy to be here"**

_Lexi & Ace__ both miserably looked away: __**How I'd like to run...**_

Lexi: **"This is not my idea"** Ace: **"Dis isn't my idea"**

Lexi & Ace: **"Of fun!" **both young bunnies crossed their arms, turned their backs to each other and frowned.

Later in the day, Queen Zadavia and King Optimatis walked together to discuss their plans while; Lexi took Aces' wooden sword and ran away from him laughing, making the annoyed Ace chase after her telling her to give it back.

Zadavia: **"The children seem to get along quite nicely"**

Ace caught Lexi and they fell on the carpet fighting and rolling over each other.

Optimatis: **"We'll join our lands if this arrangement clicks!"**

Both royalties discussed the future forming of a team to unite their lands; not noticing Lexi strangling Ace on the carpet.

Zadavia: **"My dear brother, that's my point precisely!"**

Optimatis: **"It's such good parenting!"**

Zadavia: **"And politics!**  
><strong>So happy we agree!"<strong>

The two royalties walked together in the garden; again failing to see Ace teasingly pulling on Lexis' ears and snickering.  
><span>Optimatis:<span> **"I think we've got a deal"**

Zadavia: **"Ace's quite a catch!" **

As Zadavia complemented her little bunnies' good looks, Ace was too busy running away from Lexi who was swinging a small wooden branch, threatening to hit him with it!

Optimatis: **"This is my idea"** Zadavia: **"This is ****my**** idea" **

Optimatis & Zadavia: **"Of a match!"**

_*WACK!*_ (Ace is knocked out cold.)

The two kingdoms have been at it for three years now; bringing Princess Lexi (who was now 12) over to stay with Queen Zadavia and Prince Ace (who was 13) for the summer, their bodies grew but... old habits die hard... 

Optimatis who stood outside Lexis' room, and waited for her to come out and take the carriage to the ship off to the other land): **"Good heavens child, don't dawdle!** **We can't keep prince Ace waiting!" **He repeatedly knocked on her door and said.

Lexi from the balcony procrastinated packing her bags, with the hope of not going: **"I haven't packed or tied my ears**  
><strong>and Uncle I get seasick!" <strong>she desperately reminded.

~Back in the other kingdom...~

_Zadavia _entered Aces' room to see he was shooting arrows at a portrait of Princess Lexi: **"They soon will be arriving**  
><strong>Is that respect you're showing?" <strong>she asked with disappointment.

_Ace _shot the last arrow at the painting and frowned at his guardian/Queen: **"You make me kiss her hand again  
>I swear I'm gonna be sick!"<strong>

Finally the King and princess reached land...  
><em><span>Optimatis<span>_ happily greeted the Queen (his sister) and excitedly held her hands: **"One day Ace would lead and train her!"**

_Zadavia:_ **"Splendid!" **Zadavia clapped.

Ace decided that to get rid of this girl, he needed to invite his friends over. Duck, Tech, Rev and Slam all helped the young prince turn Lexis' summer into yet another nightmare!

_Ace:_ **"We've tried all summer but we just can't lose her!" **the five Anthros ran away from the little princess.

_Lexi:_ **"Hey fellas, wait up!" **she asked as she tried to catch up.

_Rev:_ **"Quick,-put-on-some-speed!" **

They all raced up to their tree house and pulled the rope, not allowing her to climb.

_Ace:_ grinned down as the little female bunny finally reached the bottom of the tree.  
><strong> "When pickin teams"<strong>

_Duck:_ **"Or friends..." **Duck shrugged and chuckled.

_Ace:_ **"I never choose her!"**

_Tech:_ **"You'd think she'd take a hint and learn to read!" **the puppy snickered and pointed down at the girl.

_Lexi: _**"This really isn't fair." **She honestly said, hoping that the boys would welcome her into their circle... _I mean they aren't kids any more_.

_All the boys_: teasingly replied... **"We really couldn't care."**

_Lexi: _sadly started to feel that all the teasing was going to make her cry...___**"**_**Boys are so not fun!" **Then the upset 12 year old princess accidentally brain blasted the tree house, making the scared boys and the house fall down on the ground and her! The injured children found that Zadavia and Optimatis came running to their aid and Optimatis worryingly carried his injured little princess away. Lexi was the kings' only child and he couldn't bring himself to scold her. **  
><strong>_Lexi:_** "this is not my... **

However Queen Zadavia decided what the boys did required was punishment;

_All the injured boys (being scolded by the queen):_ "**Dis/this isn't our idea**

_All the little anthros:_ **Of fun!" **

As summers ended and winters came along, the servants of both young royalties prepared and cleaned the castle for the cold as they thought about the possibility of two lands joining when the gifted Anthros united to form a team. But it is clearly obvious that such a team would be impossible to accomplish if the future leader and his second in command refuse to get along!

_Rest of medieval Acmetropolis:_ **"Long before they met...  
>Ace and Lexi...<br>Were destined to be teammates.  
>However anyone could see<br>The only point on which they didn't disagree  
>Was that the very thought of summertime...<br>Was dreaded..."**

As they entered their mid-teens, each Anthro was given a suit; made to fit the body comfortably and not tight and with a specific identification colour. They were told to get used to wearing this for most of the time. Each colour would be represented as a triangle on the chest are, a band around the waist, the cheek and inner ear colour, the gloves and the bottom of their boots. Their suits were pretty advanced for such medieval era because it was designed by the wizards of both kingdoms; made to help the team protect themselves during battle. Each member of the team was represented by a colour, Ace was yellow, Lexi was pink, Duck was orange, Tech was green, Rev was red and Slam was purple.

Now Prince Ace is 16 and his counterpart princess has turned 15; habits didn't change and the king and queen still believed that sending princess Lexi to spend the summer with the Prince and his friends would eventually bring them together; now that Lexi seemed to have out grown her childish behaviour and started acting like a young lady...

But it's hard to say the same for Ace. However... his close friend began to realize a hint of jealousy coming from the prince when it came to his female rival talking to other men...

_Ace _stood by the door with his best _(and worst)_ friend Duck _(who's the only other boy who still hated the princess, now that Tech, Rev and Slam matured and welcomed her into their circle)_ and annoyingly watched as the princess chatted and laughed along with the castle knights and royal noble men:

"**She's always changin clodes and playin dress-up!**

**Den goes flirtin wit all dose castle joiks!"  
><strong>

_Duck_ slyly grinned and whispered his observations to the annoyed prince: **"I think you really sorta like her, 'fess up!"**

_Ace_ chuckled with ridicule and dragged his female rival away from the men and sat her down on a table facing him with a pack of cards: **"I'd like her better if she'd lose at cards!"**

There they sat on a round table; the two bunnies facing one another with only Duck backing Ace up. Tech Rev and Slam all stood behind the 'mature' bunny and watched as she cunningly led the prince to think that he was going to win.

_Ace_ cunningly smirked and showed his cards (thinking there is no chance in him losing): **  
>"Four sevens and a ten"<strong>

_Lexi _elegantly smirked and revealed her winning Aces: "**I think I've won again" **

The black bunny and Duck stared at her cards with shock and Ace buried his head in his crossed arms on the table while,_(Tech, Rev & Slam)_ impressively cheered **"Every time she's won!"**

_Lexi _sat back and crossed her arms proudly: **"This is my ide_**

_Ace: _**"Dis isn't my idea! **Quickly interrupted and broke into what she was about to say (while Lexi kept her smirk happening)

_Lexi & Ace:_ **"Of fun!"**

Summer was over and now Ace was forced to ride with Lexi to the ship. As they rode in the carriage, Lexi elegantly waved to her future people (on Aces' land), while Ace sat in the other side and stubbornly frowned with his arms crossed.

The people knew that if such a team were to happen, they would get a long holiday and the tax as well as crime rates would decrease! No more money has to be spent on the army and knights for defence against invaders. Now that Lexi has changed, their hopes of a team of guardians to protect both lands had increased!

_Rest of medieval Acmetropolis:_ **"We need a team coronation  
>I'd love to be invited!<br>At least we'd get a holiday to rest our ploughs and axes!  
>Someday these two will join hands<br>Two lands will be united!  
>And with some luck their joining may result in lower house thefts!"<strong>

Even after seven years habits didn't change. But King Optimatis was beginning to lose hope because, even though the princess has matured, her opinion on Ace still hasn't changed! As they grew older she found that the boy is still hard to deal with due to how much he refused the idea of having a girl in the team! With that in mind, King Optimatis believed that such a miracle team will sadly never happen...

_Optimatis:_ **"What** **if Lexi refuses to join?"**

_Zadavia:_ **"Make her!"** insisted the queen.

Now that all his friends welcomed Lexi into the circle, the 23 year old prince grew more frustrated. Why was he still against her joining? No one knew.

Well at first it used to be a matter of boys not wanting to play with girly girls, but now they aren't children anymore! So what's the deal with the prince? No one else seemed to mind her being part of the team, so why was he still refusing the idea?

What no one knew was that, being team leader was frustrating the prince and he had no one to talk to about it! Ever since he was a child, he's been told about the responsibility of leading, planning, saving and protecting and because of that he's been trying to play the strong leader his whole life. Not letting himself show the anxiety and fear he has of failing his land, people and team. So even though to the others, Lexis' joining would mean more strength and the uniting of kingdoms; to Ace it simply meant another life and land to worry about and protect. He wasn't against a girl being part of the team, or the idea of two lands uniting; but that other girl is another life, and the other land meant even more lives! With all this in mind, Ace was always unconsciously pushing himself away from Lexi; already refusing her to begin with rather than giving her a chance.

He couldn't reveal his worry and fear because everybody was counting on him! Leaving the prince no room to breathe...

Ace managed to get away from the king and queen and find solace up in a tree somewhere deep in a golden field of wheat. There he sat and thought about how fast things were going, with the hope of catching up.

When Lexi saw that the prince had ditched the meeting hour organized by the king and queen, she felt hurt and headed for the field to clear her mind and frustration. Recollecting how she matured and tried to cooperate with that annoying brat who kept on pushing her away, Lexi felt that what he did now was a new low! How could he treat her like some clingy tramp who wants him! She's princess Lexi, the strong female and only protector of her land; ok fine he never gave her a chance, but what he just did was simply rude and degrading.

_... what do I have to do for some respect.. _she sadly thought.

Her Uncle (the king), the queen, her new friends, the two lands all treated her like the girl who needs care and attention; ignoring her full potential. Sure the reason they wanted her to join was because of powers they knew she had but never really saw how she used them; but really she was merely the last brick needed for the two kingdoms to join again. The final ingredient to the royalties' plan... no choice, no other option... she was also secretly meant to be Aces' wife. And the prince wasn't even aware of this part of the plan... he was also the other ingredient in it. Not knowing how treating her like the 'available girl for the male bunny' affected Lexi, she felt her esteem shatter from within her, and when the prince simply ignored her arrival and disrespected their meeting... that was the final blow. That meeting was the last thing that proved to her she is needed for strength and not just joining lands; but that didn't work out to well and now... Now she decided to simply run away, from his land, and hers...

_Lexi & Ace:_ **For as long as I remember  
>We've been told we'd someday click<br>Every June until September...**

_Ace:_ **"All der pushin and annoyin hints" **he miserably said with a frown as his sat on a thick branch with his head nested on her crossed arms.

_Lexi:_ **"My heart's got bruises from their lies and promises." **Her eyes cried as she angrily kicked the wheat and said; walking her way through the crack in her soul made by the disrespect and carelessness the prince treated her with.

_Ace:_ **"I can do witout her I'm sure!" **The Prince jumped back onto the ground, landing perfectly on his bent feet and walked away into the field of wheat.

_Lexi:_ **"He's so immature!" **

Suddenly they met face to face, with Lexi frowning at him with pure hatred and hurt. Ace met her gaze and sighed with annoyance as he looked away and crossed his arms.

She wasn't going to look at him, but he decided that facing her with a quick and clean apology should be best... he tried to care about what he did to her... but to be honest he was just trying to be polite and get it over with. After all they both know they don't like each other! So why pretend? But...

When Ace took in her posture as she crossed her arms and frowned her eyes away, he saw how offended she was. Hurt written all over her body, her behaviour... not spoilt hurt or the hurt given out by drama queens... but real professional pain. He saw outrage and disgrace in the aura she gave out... not the kind a princess usually shows... but the kind a knight would. _She's actually upset I'm not giving her a chance to fight and leave her trone?_ From that... he knew that she was taking this as seriously as he was... suddenly regretting he simply blew their appointment off like that... she was hurt.

Lexi felt his gaze and decided to end it and face him with a frown... but when she did. _What...?___She thought confused. She's never seen the prince so sad before, not selfishly sad but... guilty? Caught off guard her frown softened to a confused gaze, but when she realized this she immediately fought not to give; there was something about the way he was looking at her now...

_No! I'm not giving in!_ And Lexi quickly turned her back and walked away.

Ace sadly looked at her as she walked, but knew she had all the right to do so. He was a jerk to her their whole lives...

Yes he was worried about his future responsibility but why did Lexi have to pay for that?... He never gave her a chance. _She's right..._ Ace sadly thought. Then somewhere deep inside of him he wanted to fight for her to stay, yes he was wrong but she wasn't going to pay for his mess ups!

"W-wait! Where are ya goin princess!" he finally called out for her and ran after her.

She left no reply, but decided to ignore what she thought was more mockery coming out of the cold prince.

He caught up with her and stopped her from going any further by standing in her way, "wait princess I'm sor_

"It's Lexi!" he tears yelled at him with hurt and pain, "my name is Lexi!"

He stood there with shock; not because she yelled at him... but after seeing the hurt in her voice and eyes... he froze with fear... what has he done to her...

"I'm not a princess, I'm not your princess and I would never dream to be! Just leave me alone and stay well away from me!" she cried, "you've won your highness! You've beaten the girl ok! Just let me be alone for once in my life! I don't wanna meet with you, I don't wanna train with you and I don't wanna be part of this land, this team, my land or this life!"

Ace stood there with worry in his eyes... he never meant to hurt her this way... he never knew she would take his refusal this way because he never really knew what kind of a girl she was. A living being just like him has broke and that's all because of him. All these thoughts jammed nails into Aces' head... he doesn't do this to people... but why did he do this to her...?

"You win Prince, I give up..." her eyes cried, "I surrender my land, people and King to you but please just leave me alone... I can't take this anymore... I can't take you people anymore!"

"Lexi..." his tearful eyes said.

Finally that when he realized the royalties' ambition also fried her soul the same way they did his... he understood what she's been longing for her whole life... respect. And he realized the team was her last hope...

The last hope he needed as well, to leave their nagging, hints, messages... to be free of all of that but...

... he shared this dream with her?

_No... I tore dat dream from her..._ and a tear slid down his cheek.

She started to run away deep into the forest, as he looked at her again... disappearing... suddenly his eyes frowned at her disappearing glimpse... "I won't ya do dis to yourself Lexi" he said with determination as he ran after her "Lexi wai_ Umph!"

The princess quickly turned around in shock when she heard the loud blow... only to see Ace knocked onto the wheat field with the knight Duece laughing!

Duece was a loyal knight to both the kingdoms when they used to be one. After the Knight got greedy he was able to manipulate the king into revolting against the queen! A civil war broke out almost ending both kingdoms and just when things were going as planned, queen Zadavia managed to defeat the king and awaken him on his wrong doings! King Optimatis asked for his sisters' forgiveness but it was already too late for their kingdoms to unite again. Zadavia forgave her brother but proposed that only after many years will the hatred between their people end, so they should wait. This happened about three years before our Anthros were born, and when Lexi came along, Zadavia decided that now was the time to rebuild her and her brothers' empire. The rogue Knight fled and was never to be found again...

...until now.

Lexi gasped with fear and ducked under the wheat. Her super hearing enabled her to hear the Duece wickedly laugh as he approached the injured bunny.

"So this the great prince Zadavia raised to protect the lands?" Duece laughed with cruel mockery.

Ace tried to get u but this was the first time he received such a painful blow. Duece borrowed mystical powers from witches and was now going to 'test' them on the prince.

_Oh no!_ Lexi rushed in panicked thought. _He's gonna kill him!_

Ace finally started to stand when Duece grinned again "Please!" he said zapping the bunny and levitating him, "don't bow down to me yet! I'm not the king!"

Ace yelled out in pain as the magic stung and lifted his body of the ground.

"Anyone up for deep fried rabbit?" the villain wickedly smiled and suggested.

His pain sparked Lexis' first offence...

"Sorry but we're vegetarians!" said a female voice before quickly back flipping her way to Duece and kicking him 7 meters back onto the ground, then brain blasting him ever further away about 9 meters back. Ace fell to the ground again and Lexi rushed to see if the prince was alright. "Ace!" She helped him sat up but was still very worried that the magic Duece used against him did sever damage. "Ace please tell me you're ok"

Ace finally managed to sit up, still with the help of her by his side. He took in the worry she felt for this stranger and showed her a weak but comforting smirk, "I'm gonna be ok" he started, "Tanks Lex"

_Lex...?_

Did Ace just make up a nick name for his princess rival...? Lexi looked at him with light shock as she played back what she heard and took in the modest smile he showed her. When Lexi caught herself drifting off and losing balance in his smile, she shook her head again and forced herself to snap back.

"Come on, we have to get out of here" she helped Ace stand, "before that creep stands back up again"

Ace glanced at the beaten Duece and nodded his head, still with a weak but cool smirk "dat's a good idea"

Duece started to groan and stand and Lexi was starting to panic again. Ace felt her uncertain movements and looked at her with seriousness in his tone, "Lexi we have to combine our powers, dat's de only way we could knock him down a few notches"

Lexi looked at him, fearing she doesn't know what he means, "what? I... combine powers?"

Ace could see she was getting scared, but he himself was shocked by her reply... only because this is his entire fault! _Of course she doesn't know what it means! _He thought with self frustration, _I was too busy ditchin her when we should've been trainin togeder!_ "Lexi" Ace said holding both her arms and finally standing on his own, "listen to me carefully"

The doe was too frightened to think otherwise, and Duece was regaining his strength! Lexi nodded without thought, believing that now this is their only hope to make it out of this jam alive.

"Lexi, we gotta concentrate our powers togeder. Foist make your blast den try and hold onto its control, when both our powers combine dey're gonna twist togeder and form a larger blast. Got it?"

"B-but I d-don't know how to control my powers for that long!" Lexi desperately told the prince.

Ace saw that she was in a state of panic and that repeating what he said won't help. He couldn't blame her, after all this is his fault. "Look at me Lex" he started again, "you gotta relax". Duece finally managed to stand and started to try and regain his balance. Lexis' attentions quickly turned to the wicked villain as she gasped with fear. The prince ignored Duece and gently guided Lexis' face to look at him and focus, he then held her arms firmly but gently and tried to calm her down; "listen dis isn't your fault it's mine". He finally caught her full attention as she listened to the bunny who showed he hated her, admit he was faulty with his actions. "I should've been trainin wit ya and de rest of guys instead of ditchin ya all dese years. But I can't do dis alone Princess."

"Why you little vermin!" the furious knight yelled at the frightened Doe, catching her attention once again. Lexi quickly looked at him with fear and tears in her eyes while Ace glared at the villain who just disrespected... his teammate.

In between the moment of confusion, panic and fear Lexi heard words so low that only she could hear due to her super powers. True Ace refused to have other person on the team, but he wasn't oblivious to her powers; he knew she could here noises at a pitch no normal person can. "Whenever your ready princess" he calmly whispered.

She looked at him with light shock, only to see a pair of bright yellow eyes looking at the knights' direction. The frightened doe glanced at the approaching villain then heard a shot of laser go his way. The red beam coming from the prince was strong... but Ace needed help. Duece shot a beam that was eating away the effects of the laser and only with more help could Ace survive the blow about to make its way towards him.

Finally her eyes turned a glow of pink and a blast came from between her ears. She tried and she tried, and she kept of trying... until Aces' words guided her courage to control her pink beam towards the red laser... "Dis is my fault Lexi and I'm sorry" his voice said, "I've always needed a friend like you... I just couldn't see dat until now"

The twisted pink and red blast grew stronger and stronger until finally the blast overpowered the villainous blow, knocking Duece away and unconscious.

Ace and Lexi paused with light shock for a few moments as they took in the fact that they've just defeated the enemy of both their lands. They finally looked at each other, Ace happily smiling while Lexi still caught with slight disbelief. "Ya did it Lex!"

She looked back at the unconscious villain, then at Ace ... "I... I did?" what just happened lost the female bunny... she controlled her powers, she helped in defeating a villain for the first time... the prince is actually talking to her... but what really caught her off guard was...

_**I see him smiling and my knees start buckling**_**. **She thought to herself as she finally managed to return a smile. The princess tiredto adjust to the butterflies in her tummy and arms, but she couldn't help but feel weak. **  
><strong>_**I see inside him and my doubts are gone.**_

He finally saw her smile and felt a load lift off his heart..._Ace:_ _**I tought I had to save my team all alone...but somehow she's the one who rescued me...**_

Joining the team meant leaving the royal life. If agreed to fight, then the cost Ace and Lexi had to pay was to leave the throne... little did anyone know...

That's all they've wanted their entire lives. Ace never thought Lexi wanted to leave her luxury life... but after what just happened, they realized how much of the same trouble they've been going though alone.

_Lexi: _ **"So happy to be here" **she finally gave out her hand and showed him a friendly smile.

_Ace:_ _**Til now I neva' knew...**_he modestly smiled and said as he felt honoured to shake hands with her.

Their hearts and souls familiarized with one another as they shook hands like the true knights they are..._ Lexi & Ace:_ _**you're the/de one I've been hopin for...**_

_Ace:_ "**Dis is my idea..."**

_Lexi:_ "**This is my idea...**"

And out of nowhere! After spotting the large combination blast, the King, Queen and other Anthro members of the team ran to see what has happened and if their leaders are still ok. But when they saw Ace and Lexi, for the first time, close together and shaking hands, they all gladly interrupted and sang out with joy...: "**What a good idea, such a charming and incredible notion!  
>This is my idea (This is my idea)<br>Such a good idea (Such a good idea) **

... Ace and Lexi tiredly looked at what they felt was an annoyingly loud interruption. So as the others sang and as the town closed in on them for a celebration, Ace held Lexis' hand. She looked at him a little confused; slightly surprised and well... she blushed.

"Don't fret Lex" he told her with a friendly grin, "I've lived my whole life on dis land, I know dis place no one here's ever seen and dey can't find us if dis boders ya"

Lexi managed to show him a smile, "ok chief"...

****_background singing by the others:_** What a good idea, such a powerful and magic potion!  
>This is exactly my idea<br>Of a team!"**

He smiled and off they snuck away, into the forest and to a beautifully mystical small sweet water waterfall. And as they walked...

"I'm sorry for yelling at you" he heard Lexi tell him, and looked at her.

"Don't be, you did what I've been needin someone to do my whole life Lexi" he sadly started, "ya didn't desoive me treatin ya dat way... I'm so sorry"

She gently smiled for him; knowing that he was speaking out what he had locked up insode of him his entire life...

"I don't expect ya to believe me, but I'll still say it" then he stopped walking and looked at her sadly, but with eyes filled with sorrow, hope and promise, "I'm not like dat Lexi. I'm just sayin dis cause I don't want ya to have to feel worried about joinin. If ya ever need anytin you'll always have us and even if ya don't wanna join, we'll always be dere for ya I promise."

"I know" she gently giggled to brighten up the mood, "Tech, Rev and Slam are now my friends too Ace, you could say I stole them for you" Ace chuckled with tears at her attempt to cheer him up. After all these years of adding to her pain... she was trying to make him happy again. Then Lexi lovingly placed her palm under his chin and smiled at him, "you didn't have a normal childhood too... I can see that now"

Ace smiled into her palm with tears sliding from his happily closed eyes... for the first time... he felt what true care is...

People showing a glimpse of care... only after shoving ambitions into your head; being pulled out of playing, just to be taught how to use a real sword. Learning many new languages, the ways of other cultures, rules of the kingdom, and rules of etiquette (which he never followed), how to stand, show people you're in charge...

... Learning how to be a lady, please your man, being loyal, learning how to care for children... how to sit properly, dress, the corsets, high heels, whitening makeup; being given ceramic dolls to teach her how fragile kids are, instead of given normal dolls she can have fun with.

Cursed because he had skills worthy of a leader... cursed to skip his childhood.

Cursed because she was the only female bunny around... cursed to be played with and toyed around by the royalties.

Both of them... doomed to fulfilling the king and queens' dreams.

"Would you forgive me?" Ace opened his happy eyes, only to sadly hope from her again with tears.

She happily smiled with tears and hugged him close, "the prince is dead, he never existed this whole time Ace, and so my hatred to him died to" His teary eyes happily returned her hug after hearing that. "You're all new to me" she said, "and I don't have any feelings of hurt from you... I don't need an apology Ace" Then she pushed back and wiped his tears, "You can be sure I'll be with you all the way"

The start of an unbreakable bond  
><strong>This is my idea...<strong>

They carried on their walk together into the sunset, hands held together.  
><strong>Dis is my idea...<strong> 

... and even though things might've gone according to the King and Queens' plans...

Our bunnies didn't care...

**This/Dis is my idea  
>of... <strong>

They have each other to help go on

The other half to save them when they need help

Now they have...

**Love...**

**Original song: swan princess 1 (20****th**** century fox)**

**Song remix: I created ^^**

**LU characters: owned by WB.**

_**And well... there you go. Here is the musical one shot I've been promising for what? 4 months! And encase of you're wondering... no. This isn't the looong one shot I've been telling you about! (and after that) **_

_**That one still has pages and pages to go! **_

_**I hope you liked this one though... I tried to tackle the pressure men go through when being told they were in charge of providing all they can for their family, and the pressure women go through when told they had to 'suck in like a sponge' what their husband say or do to them... just t keep their family together. **_

_**I thought Ace and Lexi would make a perfect fit to this problem in society... but atl east in this story... they found out that they could tackle down society and its pressure... if they mutually stuck and worked together! **_


End file.
